The Scent of Paradise
by ErraticMovements
Summary: It’s my version of Wolf’s Rain, Naruto style! With my own twists, and adjustments of course.NejiGaara SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ohayo! Oh! I'm so excited! I decided to take a different approach to this story, so there will be some obvious changes...but just bear with me, kay?**

**N-E-who**

**WARNING: This fic WILL contain fowl language, Yaoi-MAN LOVE!(Woot woot!) And other stuff that maybe offensive...I just can't think of what that would be at the moment... **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kankuro cursed, just his luck! It had been bright and clear when he left, now it was dark and cloudy, and to his extreme annoyance, pouring big, fat droplets. He sighed and tucked his groceries underneath his shirt. To prevent his hard-earned spoils, from getting damaged by the rain.

The brunette stopped and looked around, but saw nothing. Chalking it up to the rain filling his shoes, he continued on.

_Come. Please._

A warmth seemed to fill him as his eyes grew unfocused, his mind turning into a hazy dream. There was a soft foreign voice inside his mind, calling him, begging him toward an unknown destination

Sneakers hit the ground softly as he walked. He didn't know where he was going, all that rang through to him was that gentle voice and the sweet scent that was slowly taking over his sense of smell.

Kankuro came to the out skirts of town and then walked into the forest that surrounded it. He was filled with a strong sensation. Like butterflies, swarming in his stomach, more and more with each step he took.

The brunette came into a clearing in the trees, his heart skipped a beat and another strange feeling filled the muscled body. He couldn't quiet the sensation until his mind cleared enough for him to understand it. Excitement.

He glanced upon the clearing his attention being caught by the small pool, raindrops making rippling patterns along the normally calm surface. But his attention was caught by the figure in the middle of it.

There in the shallow clear water was a boy, the small form was lying there limply, red hair matted to his skin, heavy from the water and rain. The light shining through some of the clouds hit the boy's skin revealing it to be a pure white, like the first snow. The boy seemed to be hovering on the edge of reality, held by a delicate thread. Without thinking the brunette stepped into the cold water, it brushed past his knees but he paid it no mind, even though his sneakers would probably be ruined from his excursion.

Kankuro was in a daze as he lifted the naked boy in his arms, having dropped his groceries an unknown time before.

The rain was now forgotten.

The numbing cold that had been so prominent in his mind was now a fleeting thought.

Everything.

It all seemed to fade away into nothing.

All that seemed to matter was the slumbering boy he had cradled against his chest...

And the sweet, delicious, intoxicating scent now surrounding him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So, tell me how it was, I like this one better. Mm-hm. I'll probably have the next chapter up soon. Oh also, I'm taking a pole, ShinoKiba or ShinoShika? Or, KibaShika? If you have any other suggestions, let me know.**

**Ja ne.**


	2. A Difference of Opinions

**A/N: My Sister stole MY DOUGHNUTS! Bitch. Well, Here's chapter number one! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the doughnut shop down the street!**

"Normal speaking"

"_wolf's speak."_

'_Thoughts'_

_They say there's no such place as paradise...that even if you searched to the ends of the earth...there's nothing there. No matter how far you walk, the same road just keeps going on and on. But in spite of that...why am I so driven to find it? I hear someone's voice calling to me, it says..._

Neji raised his head. The wind bringing that sweet, scent to him. He growled, the wind while bringing a gift to him, also brought the sand from the desert floor...right into his eyes, blurring his vision. He was exhausted. He would need to stop and rest soon...

He walked on and on. His paws ached...his whole body ached. He didn't know how long he had been walking...nor did he know when he stopped. All he was aware of was that voice...

"_Search...for paradise."_

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Obsidian eyes stared at the sky, white lace fell slowly but steadily. He stopped when he came to group of delinquents that he associated himself with.They were gathered aroundtree, one of the few that could grow here.

He scrunched his nose, humans smelled bad. However there was a different scent today.

"What is it?" he said as he approached.

"It's a dog. It looks like it's dying."

"Maybe it's worth something."

"Maybe we can eat it."

"I've never seen a dog this big before."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

His eyes took everything in slowly... The sleek white fur, the size and shape of the paws, The blood covering the animal...the wolf.

"That is not a dog." he said, his companions. "Pull it out."

The two fools closest made faces but reached forward none the less.

Two yellow eyes widened and the seemingly dead 'dog' leaped to life, tearing at the first human's gut, blood spurting everywhere, the scent causing his stomach to stir.

The second one, a bit more prepared fired a bullet at the beast. The bullet was easily dodged and the air was filled with blood as his throat was torn out.

The wolf now stood on the man, blood dripping from his bared teeth. He was glaring straight ahead at the boy that stood in front of him, face contorted with fear.

"Get out of the way!" Sasuke yelled throwing the boy to the ground. He smiled at the wolf that was now at his eye level. "How interesting." He backed up, then ran. The wolf followed him, snarling and growling.

They stopped in a secluded clearing.

"_That was quite a stunt you pulled." _he said, it didn't matter to him either way.

"_I was protecting myself, that's all" _the wolf's snarls and growls translating perfectly in his ears.

"_Don't be so quick to kill." _

"_What's wrong with killing?"_

"_I don't know what mountain you came down from," _he said, issuing a growl of his own. _"But here in the city there are rules."_

"_Rules?" _the wolf snarled. _"Is running around with a pack of filthy humans in a rotten city one of your rules?"_

Sasuke gave an undignified huff.

"_I'm only using them, that's all. You wouldn't understand."_

"_Don't you have any pride? You're pathetic"_

Sasuke scowled and bared hi now visible fangs.

"_You've got a big mouth for someone who's half dead!"_

Sasuke's form began to change and morph until in his place was a large brown wolf.

They leapt at each other, both spilling each other's blood.

XXX

Sabaku no Kankuro seemed to be your average teenage kid. He was lazy, he didn't listen to authority figures and he really just didn't want to be here. However, he was.

Why you ask?

Sabaku no Gaara. The small boy sleeping beside him.

Gaara was special. He had met the boy in grade school. The boy walked around in a daze, as though asleep still. But the second their eyes locked...his heart skipped a beat and then...Gaara smiled at him, a beautiful smile.

But most of all, Gaara knew what he was.

Gaara smelled like the sweetest of flowers, his hands were soft and comforting... he wasn't human, nor was he a wolf, like himself. In truth, Kankuro had no idea what the boy was.

He was peace.

He had a connection to the boy, they all did. He didn't know what it was but he found himself unable to stay away the from the Red head for to long.

But when said boy lifted his head, awake from his nap, he could tell something was off...

The boy was always, _always _in a kind of daze, his milky green eyes were always half lidded, and he was clam.

But now he was trembling, an odd smile stretching across his face. And he was staring forward with crystal, clear cerulean eyes.

"Gaara?" he asked, unsure of what to expect. The boy blinked and turned to him slowly. Those eyes not looking at him...but at something else far, far away.

"...Him."

**A/N: yeah this chapter sucked and I'm sorry! But in my defense I wrote this at three in the morning!** **Oh and this will NOT be exactly like Wolf's Rain! As I said I will be adding my own twists and making my own Adjustments! **

**Also I need a beta! Any one interested please let me know! **

**And I need your opinions...WHO SHOULD BE THE BAD GUY?! I have no idea! I don't want it to be Itachi cause every body's bad guy is Itachi and I don't want my bad guy to be Itachi! And I was considering Orochimaru but, Again every body's bad guy is Orochimaru and/or Itachi! I need a bad guy but I don't know who it should be!!!! I need help! **

**Anyway I'm going to go steal my doughnuts back from my sister, please review!**


End file.
